Balancing the Web
by galvianna
Summary: Shen goes on a mission from the Kinkou order to scope out a suspicious cave, with an imbalance too strong to ignore. He finds a woman who he claims as his own. Review's are appreciated!


**A/N: This fanfiction is purely a Roleplay xD I thought it turned out pretty good, and the couple was pretty sexy when my boyfriend mentioned it. We were in a game and he saw us two next to each other (him Shen and me Elise) he immediately paired them. "She has a balance between a woman and a spider, Shen loves balance ;D" Enjoy~ Reviews and comments are appreciated.**

Shen was stealthily, like a ninja, advancing farther into the cave, or tomb as he had come to realize it was. He had been instructed by the Kinkou order to come and investigate the tomb. Even if the Kinkou had not instructed him to, Shen would have come anyway. He could see that the cave was completely out of balance. Using his balance vision, he was here to try to contain and control what was causing the imbalance. It was his duty to equalize the world, and equalize it he shall. The tomb was a rather interesting in its own right. Expansive, with stalactites and stalagmites all over, with an eerie light somehow permeating the layers of rock into the cave, dimly lighting everything up. The walls were covered in intricate designs and artwork, mounds of bones and sacrificial tools were scattered almost randomly, yet at the same time, perfect. Everything was as it should and Shen allowed himself a moment to reflect on the perfect balance of the cave, before moving on to the next room. Shen's balanced vision allowed him near perfect sight, of the dark and damp cave, allowing him to have complete knowledge of his surroundings, while also directing him towards the focal point of the imbalance within the tomb. With his hands upon his swords, like a ninja, he proceeded deeper into the tomb.

The Spider Queen, who was gloating in her throne, calmly placed her arms upon her sanctuary in the middle of the cave. Tending to her spiderlings and dropping cold droplets of water to their skin to soak up in the limelight from the ceiling. Her red hair shined in the light that rained down upon her throne, spiderwebs twinkling around her. She nodded off into a trance with her spiderlings, she wasn't always a calm woman, but only with her children she was. Ears as strong as a dogs heard foot steps from the eerie cave, and made her immediately tense. The spiderlings cried for their mother as she stood up, they knew what was coming, a ninja... a Kinkou Order ninja. She'd known of these vile people, especially the woman who was close friends with a large amount of the others in the order, her children continued to screech as she slipped into the darkness.

Shen heard a soft noise echoing through the cave, but even attempting to focus on it shut it out of his mind. Shen decided to put off thinking on it until later, once his mission was completed. As he continued down the long, intricate caverns, like a ninja, he started noticing spiders. At first a few, small ones, then more, and eventually they started growing in both size and measure. Shen was not one to be scared of spiders, as he was a ninja of the Kinkou order, but their presence alerted him to the knowledge that he was not alone in the tomb. He would have been curious about what it was that had brought the spiders together, except that he was a ninja. Ninjas don't get curious. They simply corrected the balance. Shen continued forth, seeking the focal point of imbalance.

Elise smiled as her children creeped up to the man, he was in blue. She was suddenly attracted, a simple man, an elegant man, who was balanced in blue. The spinnerets heels were silent as she moved towards the man in the darkness. While this happened, the spiderlings followed him and started to cling to the ninja, crawling throughout his body, their legs sticking into the mans clothing. She became silently excited. Arachnids continued to swarm in the cave, along the walls and pillars holding the cave up. She hissed in the background above the round of screeching and hissing that her children emitted. Grinning, Elise wound a small web strip, waiting to go in for the capture.

Any normal person would have been creeped out by the spiders, but not Shen. Shen is a ninja. Ninjas aren't scared of spiders. Once Shen realized they weren't doing anything harmful to him, he simply ignored them. Using his balance vision, like a ninja, Shen could see everything in the cave completely perfectly still. He saw the woman step out and start to spin a web. Any normal man might have been entranced by her beauty. But Shen is a ninja. And ninjas aren't... Actually Shen did think that this woman was rather hot and erotic. But nevertheless, she meant to hinder him. Killing her would upset the balance, but Shen didn't have to kill her. Ninjas weren't brutish thugs, but masters of stealth and trickery. Unsheathing one sword, Shen dashed forward, seemingly instantaneously. After a moment, the web fell to pieces on the floor, and the woman was standing there with her jaw open. Almost just as fast, Shen rushed her and pushed her to the wall, a sword at her throat and spoke. "Now then, arachnid creature, what would possess you to hinder the Eye of Twilight?"

The woman was much taller than him in her heels, she grinned down at the ninja. She was not phased by his fast nature. Her children screamed for her, she was to be killed with one slice of that blade. "Hush children, I am in no certain of danger..." She mused to the spiderlings, they quieted. Her nails grasped the mans side suddenly, the poison seeped from her lips as she tried not to salivate too much from the sight of a succulent male in front of her. Black nails dug into the ninja's hip, "I would like to know why you are in my sanctuary, vermin." Shen sensed the imbalance in the woman's hormones. She was an erratic mix up of feelings, all converging on her at once. At one time, she was calm and collected, another raging with desire. Desire for what? Shen had an idea, but as a ninja, he would never allow it to happen unless necessary to ensure the balance.

She had referred to this place as her sanctuary, but he had no idea who she was still. It was obvious that the knife was having no effect on her, but holding her up there was still rather intimidating and, somewhat, enjoyable. As if Shen liked having her pinned against the wall. But he must banish such thoughts from his mind. Ninjas have no emotion... Kinkou Christ she was hot. A skin-tight outfit of an unknown material that perfectly accented her body. He could tell she caught his eyes wandering, but he didn't seem to care. Once more, he was brought back to reality and lowered the knife. "I am Shen of the Kinkou ninjas, and there is an imbalance in this tomb, and I am here to equalize it. Now, my question remains unanswered and therefore unbalanced. Who are you and what possessed you to halt the Eye of Twilight?" The arachnid woman laughed, scanning him up and down. "I am Elise, The Spider Queen." She continued to show a devilish grin across her face. Her nails clung at his clothing, she pulled his waist to her broad hips. She caught him looking, she knew she was beautiful, even in her true form, as did her children.

As he lowered the knife, she responded to the next question that was left unanswered, "You were very loud, stomping through my sanctuary and scaring my poor children. You are most of all trespassing... but oddly you were right on time, I had something else in mind."

Shen was actually being distracted for once. This woman, this Spider Queen, was entrancing him. He wanted little more than to give into his carnivorous desires... But no! Shen is a ninja! And yet... His mind was being clouded. Her form shifted in front of him, one moment woman, the next, spider. Neither was more attractive than the other. The perfect balance of symmetry. She was truly an amazing creature. "You're balance... Your equilibrium... It's... Entrancing..." Shen finally realized. He had found the point of imbalance, it was in this creature. Her desires were far more out of wack than the rest of her desires, and only Shen could perfect the balance... And only in one way.

"Come here, my Queen. Allow me to equalize you."

Her strong figure pulled him towards the room of her throne. She looked back at him once with her piercing red eyes. The Queens smile was sexual, and not a bit unnerving. She gracefully placed herself onto the bed or spider webs, that clung to her skin-tight material. Elise smiled, putting one leg up on the bed and leaned back on her elbows. She stared at him for a moment, grinning at the ninja, the poison seeping from her fangs. She was ready to feed on whatever she could grapple.

* * *

Shen strode over to the Spider Queen and placed his hand on her knee. "The equalization has begun. You will not resist. You will not win. The Balance must be kept." He removed her outfit with a flick of his wrist and a sword conjured from air, like a ninja, leaving the Spider Queen lying naked on the web, her pale body gleaming up at Shen. With but a thought, like a ninja, Shen's clothes were gone as well, revealing his well toned muscles and exposing his now fully erect member. He brought himself to the Spider Queen, still laying there in that sultry pose. It was like something he had never experienced. The perfect harmony. Unity, peace, tranquility, and yet at the same time, chaos, discord, lust, all at once. It was the perfect balance, and it had only just begun.

He entered, this had never happened to Elise, besides her spiderlings. Which was held explicit. She moaned, and hissed a bit as the head engulfed in her waterfall. The spiderlings cried out again, she smiled over at them as the crowded around the bed, watching. A few crawled onto Shen, creeping up his legs and his buttocks, onto his back. Their tiny claw like legs prickling him. a few landed on her, she felt amazing when they ran all over her. Her mouth opened slightly, black lips creeping up a smile, she didn't blush once. The spiders crawled onto her breasts, prickling her nipples, which felt good to her, and dispersed off of her neck.

The spiders were a bit odd. Shen hadn't expected their many legs running all over him, but they brought balance. Amidst the immense pleasure, they were uncomfortable, and therefore equaled out. Shen appreciated the balance they brought, and so let them roam wherever. Elise was shuddering and moaning beneath him as he moved, her breasts bouncing with his movements. Shen noticed that she was also using the spiders for her own benefit, they'd crawl over her breasts and tease the nipples, or bite her in certain spots which would drive her crazy. Shen knew they would have to switch positions soon, so that this one wouldn't be unbalanced. But it felt so good, Shen didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going, forever, he wanted to keep this Spider Queen all to himself for as long as he wanted. Yet even in his hyped up supor, he was still the Eye of Twilight. Sooner or later, they would have to balance this out. But just a little longer...

The Queen stared up at him, her eyes flashing, and fogged with lust. The 7 deadly sins had passed in her mind, she knew she was using all of them. Her gluttony sprung up, leaning up and kissing the ninja's neck, biting into it for a quick taste. Her venom wouldn't kill him, just make him pass out after an hour or so. She moaned louder, as the man thrusted into her, her breasts being bit and teased by the spiderlings... Her own children giving her what she loved most... and what she had become. A arachnid, filled with passion still as a human. Elise wanted him to make her scream, she was making loud grunts through her sharp teeth as he hit her g-spot.

Over and over and over she cringed, not wanting to climax, it was too intense to pass up. The woman's face was not pink or red, just pale, but she closed her eyes. She emitted tiny, high pitched moans as he penetrated her further. Deeper and deeper he entered. Harder and harder he thrust. He could feel the Queen reaching closer to climax with every passing moment. Shen however, was a ninja, and had complete and utter control over his body. Shen would be done when he wanted to be done. It came in handy many times, and he would not cut this blissful moment short. Determined to get the Queen off, Shen brushed some spiders away with a hand and started massaging a breast himself, and at the same time picked up speed in thrusting. The pleasurable combination was almost too much, and Shen could tell that the Queen would climax at any moment now.

Screaming now, she clinged onto his arm, her nails digging into his skin. Breaking skin, she felt drops of blood on her fingers from him. The Queen hitched her breath, the web shaking violently, her with it. "Oh... Mmmph!" She moaned louder and louder; raised her voice so loud it bounced off the ceilings. Her vagina seized, the climax in action. Her mouth wide open, strips of saliva stringing from lip to lip as she screamed again with lust. She was finally orgasming, the feeling was overwhelming, but not enough to make her tear up. Elise grunted through her mouth and threw her head back violently. Her screams filled the cavern, they were all Shen could hear. Her sheer screams of joy, of pain, of pleasure, of ecstaticism. He felt her nails digging into him, but he didn't care.

Here was a Spider Queen, a feared creature of whispers and rumors from the dark, and he had just gotten her off. Not just that, but from the sound of it, she was on quite a bumpy ride. As her climax finished, Shen slowed down. He was far from done, as he was sure he could get her to repeat what she had just done a few more times. Allowing her a moment to catch her breath, he stopped his deep penetration for a softer and slower sliding motion, and gently caressed her breast. Until she completely calmed down from her raging orgasm, Shen treated her as if a fragile glass vase. However, the fire in her eyes sparked again, and he could tell she hungered for more. He couldn't lead the entire way, however.

Shen backed up and told Elise "Now, it is your turn to decide how we proceed. The balance must be kept." As Shen stood, she leaned up. Her legs a bit wobbly from the effect as she stood in front of the ninja, she seemed to be sweating now. Her lips wet, and entire body silken looking in the light of the throne. Elise pushed him onto her throne, getting on her knees. The still erect penis of his was marvelous, and intriguing to her, full of layers in front of her face. Her cold hands grasped it, feeling the strong length pulsing with blood in her fingers. She pumped the member, up and down, leaning in and smothering the tip with her soft warm tongue. Shen silently smiled, proud of his work. Even still, she somehow found the strength to push him to the throne and saunter over to him. Kinkou damn she was so sexy, with her breasts bouncing freely against her chest, her hips swinging back and forth with each sexy step. And the way she got down to her knees almost drove Shen mad. What was even more arousing was her face, a cold, deadlocked stare into Shen's eyes as she continued to tease his member. It was an interesting feeling, her cold hands and warm mouth brought an even balance to Shen, as he fought to hold back a climax. While she still had to have her fun to keep the balance, Shen had his own plans once her side was completed. For now, Shen kept the stare between the two as she continued up and down his member.

The saliva sloshed around the penis she held. Her black lips making an "o" shape around the length, she plunged her mouth in, engulfing the erect member in her cave. Moaning a little bit as she sucked, Elise put her hands to his sides, and ran her nails down his legs, making him shiver and moan. She knew that he should cum soon, and she didn't mind the taste that was soon about to hit her tongue.

Shen was almost having too much pleasure. Her nails along his legs, her warm tongue hungrily covering his dick, her soft moans coming from a stuffed mouth, and that every sultry gaze she had. But Shen wasn't finished. He could tell that she saw him in her power, that she had the upper hand. But Shen was the Eye of Twilight. It was his duty to maintain the balance. But there was one thing she didn't know, one thing that nobody would ever know... The one thing that permitted what he was about to do.

It was his day off.


End file.
